Finding Happiness
by DeathNoteFan29
Summary: An Itachi/Oc story. She was beautiful, very beautiful. She was also sweet and kind. She always thought about others before herself. One of the reasons he loved about her. He always questioned happiness and how to achieve it, but he soon realizes that she might be the key to finding his happiness. Complete! MAYBE A SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is** **my li** **ttle one shot of an Itachi/Oc story and I just wanted to make a one shot before starting my actual story of him. I love Itachi and I wish he didn't have to die! Enjoy!**

 **Pairing: Itachi/Oc**

 **Demo: But**

 **Akuhei: Evil**

 **Finding Happiness**

What was it he saw in her? She was just a commoner that lived with her grandmother. She certainly stood out. But why was he crazy about her? She was _different._ He didn't know how to explain it, but she certainly did stand out. Not a lot of people in Konoha had electric blue eyes and light brown hair.

She was beautiful, very beautiful. She was also sweet and kind. She always thought about others before herself. One of the reasons he loved about her. They were opposites, she was just a commoner and he was _the_ Uchiha's heir. She loved mild things. He loved spicy things. She loved sweet tea, he loved bitter tea. She loved candy, he despised it.

What was it about her that drive him insane about her? He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was smart. They only have one thing in common. They both despised violence. She gives warm, genuine smiles to everyone. He only gave smiles to Sasuke.

She didn't have the qualities of the Uchiha clan. She wasn't worthy of standing near the Itachi Uchiha and what was it that made him fall for her? She was just the girl who no one ever knows. But was it? Despite the fact that the Uchiha boy fell for and ordinary girl. He smiled the day he met her. A treasured memory he will never forget her for sure.

* * *

He just came back from his mission and took a walk. He heard people talking a lot more than usual. Normally he never cared about their gossip topics but he listened to them out of curiosity.

 _"Did you hear that girl is the only survivor of the Ryuzaki clan besides her grandmother?"_

 _"Yeah, it seems like someone killed her clan."_

 _"Her name should be Akuhei!"_

 _"She was born on a rainy day. She has bad luck just like that Uzumaki boy."_

 _"People should not be around her."_

The boy felt confused. Who were they talking about? He furred his eyebrows in confusion and until he finally realized people were staring intensely at something. In confusion, he followed their gaze to a girl in the tea shop. The girl looked...interesting. He turned to see people with disgusted and hateful looks.

He walked inside the tea shop and sat right in front of the girl. She seemed to be drawing something. He took a look at her hair and it was light brown. The girl looked up and gave him a warm _smile._

"Hello," She said just above a whisper. The girl looked like she was about to cry and he heard what people are talking about.

 _"Isn't that the Uchiha boy?"_

 _"Why is he around the freak-show?"_

 _"Yeah, she isn't even worthy of standing 100 feet from Itachi Uchiha."_

He felt anger rise in him. He clenched his fists and he took the girl's book with his left hand and grabbed her left hand. He dragged her away from those irritating nuisance's. The girl faced from emotionless to confusion. He looked around and noticed they were in a far distance from them. He let go of her hand.

"How could you deal with them?" He asked.

The girl simply _smiled._ "One day they will know the truth." He stared at the girl.

She was beautiful. He was amazed by her. Why wasn't she mad? Why wasn't she infuriated? The girl sat down and sighed. She turned her electric blue eyes towards him. He looked into her eyes and noticed tears in her eyes.

He sat down next to her and looked up at the sky. "You really didn't have to do that" He turned his head towards her stared at her. "You didn't have to ruin your reputation for me."

"Do you think I'm that shallow and heartless?" He asked the girl. She shrugged.

"You are the Uchiha heir. I'm just a poor commoner who's clan been wiped out."

He stood up and offered his hand to her. She looked up into his onyx eyes and stared back down at his hand. She _smiled_ and took his hand. She got up and hugged him. He was shocked. He never had any physical encounters with anyone but Sasuke.

He found his arms wrapping around her waist. He hugged her tight and inhaled her scent. She smelled of cherries and strawberries. He stupidly inhaled again. He thought he was getting high off her scent.

 _"Thank you,"_ She whispered. She let go and walked away. He watched her walk away. She turned around one more time and gave him a _warm smile._ She waved and ran back to the direction they came from. He felt his heart warm. He loved her smile.

He sat down thinking of what just happened. He realized something, he still had her book.

* * *

Days past and he hasn't seen the girl. He looked at the book in his desk and sighed. Should he look for the girl? He wanted nothing more than to see her smile again. He'd do anything to make her smile.

She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He smiled to himself and eyed the book at his desk.

"Elder brother!" He heard a familiar voice. _Too familiar._

"What is it?" He asked.

"You promised me to throw a kunai!" He exclaimed. Itachi smiled and motioned to get closer. As Sasuke got closer he poked Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke pouted slightly.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe later." Itachi grabbed the book from his desk and he headed out.

"Demo you always say that!"

As he walked out of his house he walked around looking for the girl out of curiosity. He wanted to see what was she drawing. He opened the book to a random page and noticed they were drawings of the teashop. He turned to the next page and another drawing of the woods. He took a mental note that she was an incredible drawer.

He found his lip curling into a smile. He saw more drawings of the Uzumaki boy. Naruto was it? It looked like he was posting in the drawing. He sensed a familiar chakra and he turned his head left. It was that girl. He rubbed his hands through his hair messing up his hair in the process.

The girl _smiled._ "Hello." She simply said.

"Hello." He greeted her back. He handed her the book and she gave him another _smile._

"Thank you for returning my book." He shook his head and the girl turned around. She began walking away and Itachi then realized one thing.

He didn't know her name.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and since he last saw her and he still didn't know her name. He knew her last name.

 _Ryuzaki._

He wanted nothing more than to just see her face again. He didn't have an excuse to see her and he felt he was losing his mind over the girl. He all he wanted was freedom and happiness.

All he wanted to do is find happiness. Was that so hard to ask for? What was it about the girl? He felt as if he was drawn to the girl. She was different from the people. Like he understood her.

He ran out the door.

He ran as fast her feet could carry him. He just wanted to see her again. He tried to sense her chakra and he couldn't find it. He felt an overwhelmed with panic. He finally sensed her chakra deep in the forest and he followed it.

He was jumping from tree to tree. He felt his heart is hammering. As he ran he reached the source of the chakra. The girl seemed to be fighting off 3 bandits. He noticed the girl seemed to be using Taijutsu. He noted she isn't as weak as she appears to be.

He felt awed and fascination towards the girl. He noticed one of the bandits sneaking behind her and he kicked the man at the back of the head. The girl quickly turned and saw him and she gave him not a warm smile but a thankful one.

As she opened her mouth she closed her eyes and fell forward. He quickly caught the girl and carried her bridal style. The girl blushed a deep shade of red and wrapped her slim arms around his neck and the Uchiha boy smiled.

This was the first time he was smiling at her and he carried her tall the way across the village. He looked down at the girl and she looked peaceful. As he got to his house he got in from the window and set the girl down to his bed. He noticed that her hair was in the way of her face and slowly he reached his hand out and moved her hair out of the way.

The girl stirred a little bit and Itachi quickly removed his hand. Little by little he began to think that she may be the key to finding his happiness.

* * *

The girl disappeared that morning leaving a note saying how thankful she is to him for helping her. Itachi still kept to note and it's been months and the girl and Itachi grew closer. Despite the fact that he didn't know her name. Every time he wanted to ask he would always get caught up in the conversation or she would turn to leave.

As his mission draws closer he wanted to get to know the girl's name before he becomes outcasted. He began to realize she is his happiness. His true happiness. He loved her. He loved her brightness, her kindness, her shyness, her beauty and last her smile.

Her smile was warm and comforting. It felt like he truly belonged to be with her. He loved her as much as he loved Sasuke. She was his happiness and his home. She will grow to hate him after his mission, but he was whiling to do that to protect the people of Konoha.

He loves her and that is that. He looked at the sky and the sun was setting. He ran as fast as he could to find the girl. The girl was making him insane running at sunset to find a girl who names he didn't know. At last, He saw her. He saw the girl drawing and sitting her back against the tree. He walked towards the girl and squatted in front of her. The girl was too focused on drawing and she looked up and _smiled._

He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and softly put his lips over hers. He felt the girl wrap her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss by his arms snaking around her waist. The girl dropped the book and he pulled away. He leaned his forehead on hers and she _smiled_ again.

"Thank you," She said as she pulled away.

Itachi grabbed her left arm, picked up her book and he held her hand. He was going to show that she was his and he was hers, they were theirs and that is that. Now, what was left is his mission. He turned to the girl and hugged her.

"I'm going to do something wrong and unforgivable. I need you to please understand. Please forgive me." He whispered in the girl's ear. She nodded.

"I'll wait the ends of the earth, I will wait for you."

He gave her another of his smiles and deepened the hug. He truly found his happiness.

* * *

His hands were trembling and he was covered in blood. Not just any blood, the Uchiha blood. He ran as fast as he could to find the girl before he got caught. He finally sensed her in an apartment and he opened the window he saw the girl drawing and she looked up. Her electric blue eyes grew from happiness to concern and shock.

"Are you ok-" He cut her off by grabbing her arms and roughly putting his lips on hers.

This wasn't his sweet kiss like before, this one was rough and hungry. His tongue roamed her mouth and the girl began to worry. He broke the kiss and hugged her tight.

"What's wrong?" She finally choked up the courage to ask him.

"Whatever you hear about me it's true. Believe every word they say ok?" She shook her head. Tears threatened to fall from her face. She felt her heart being ripped

"No! Tell me please." For the first time, he looked up at the girl his face fired with tears and he had an emotionless stare.

"You'll find out later." He simply said.

"I need to leave Konoha."

The girl grabbed his and ran. The girl ran as fast as she could to the forest. Itachi eyed the girl. Was she trying to help him escape? They ran to what seemed like hours. Finally, they were away from Konoha. The girl was in the brink of tears. She turned around and Itachi quickly called out to her.

"Wait, what is your name?" He asked the girl.

She simply turned around and wiped the viable tears from her eyes. She gave him a warm _smile._

"Akari Ryuzaki."

He hugged her tight and felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes. The girl was sobbing on his shoulder, but he tried to not let emotion show. He felt his heart break and hated it. He hated this feeling. He let go of her and grabbed her small face with his hands, he sighed resisting the urge to kiss her and pulled away. He turned away. He needed to go before he got caught. But he knew that one day they will cross paths again.

 _One day..._

 **I'm done with my story! Finally I've been** **working on this story for a week and it's 3:26 am. I was planning to make another chapter of the Akari's perspective. What do you think? R &R! Also, should I make a sequel to this? I'm really interested in carrying out this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is another and final chapter of Finding Happiness. I really am into this story and I want to carry this out. Also, this chapter is dedicated of Akari trying to find Itachi. So I'm going to write a sequel to this called Crossed Paths. But I'm going to start that later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Pairing: Itachi/Oc**

 **Finding Happiness**

It has been a total of 1 year since the incident, 1 year since that night and 1 year without Itachi. Akari hasn't seen Itachi since that faithful night. Oh, how she hated that night. She was in the night rain until dawn crying and screaming that Itachi will return. But he never did. The girl felt lonely without him. Sometimes she would even get company from Naruto Uzumaki but he only dropped by when he Lord Hokage brings him here. That was only rarely.

Akari began to feel lonely and she missed Itachi. Her heart ached for him. She has so many questions to ask Itachi. Why did he leave Sasuke? Why did he leave Konoha? Why did he leave her? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Every day she asks herself these questions but why she bothers to ask this pointless questions if no one is listening.

She grew to hate Konoha. She was always being picked on and mistreated. By both adults and kids. She grew to hate everyone and how they mistreated Naruto. He was just a boy who had nothing to do with the 9-tails attacking their village. In fact, his parents died trying to protect it. She hated everyone and everything.

There were numerous times where the girl thought she should run away, but she couldn't find the heart to do it. She couldn't leave her grandmother. She couldn't leave Naruto and she couldn't leave the place where she first met Itachi Uchiha. Never in a million years did she think that the Uchiha heir will willingly kiss her.

She always questioned the meaning of happiness, but when the Uchiha heir stepped in her life, her wonders flew out the doors. She found her happiness. He was the key to her happiness and still to this day is. How could she forget him? He was her first crush, her first kiss, and her first love.

As she leaned back on her bed, she began to memorize Itachi Uchiha. His long, slick black hair, his beautiful onyx eyes, his amazing figure and his amazing smile. She remembered the first time he smiled when she was fighting off those bandits. She vowed to make him smile often.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needs him more than anything. As her, sobs echoed the room. The cold empty room. She hated this, she hated this cold room. She hated life. Why did Itachi kill the Uchiha clan? She knew he had a reason, but he never told her. She remembered one thing he said to her.

"I'm going to do something wrong and unforgivable. I need you to please understand. Please forgive me."

She remembered those words like yesterday. Of course, she would forgive him. She couldn't find the heart to hate him. She loves him too much to hate him. She's been living a year without him and she can't go on. She doesn't go outside as much as she used to.

She grew to hate herself for not realizing something bad was going to happen. She felt stupid. She needs to find Itachi, but in order to get close to the Akatsuki, she needed to assemble a team.

She remembered that she lied to him about not knowing anything about Ninja. The reason why her clan was wiped out because they were crystal users.

The only crystal users were the Ryuzaki clan. She felt awful for lying to him; but she had no choice, it was for her and her grandmother's own safety. She just wanted to see Itachi again.

As she noticed, she needed to leave. As she packed her stuff she noticed one of her old notebook on the floor and she smiled and picked it up. As she roamed through the sketches, she saw a sketch of him. She felt her eyes water. She missed him so much. More than anything in the world.

Most of all, she missed her first friend. She just wanted him back. She hated living in this judgmental society. What was wrong with them judging Itachi for what he did without knowing the real reason? They judged Naruto for something he didn't do. He just had the 9-tails in him. He had nothing to do with the fox attacking the village.

She hated them. She felt her heart cringe in anger and frustration. As she laid down on her bed and let a tear slid down clench at a memory of her and Itachi. She remembered a flashback of them by the river and she sobbed at the memory. It was scary how much you needed someone as much as you need air.

 ***Flashback***

 _As Akari sat by the river she sketched the waterfall. She found it peaceful and she loved it. She smiled to herself and sighed. As she closed her eyes she took in the peacefulness and the beautiful sound of the waterfall. She loved every second of it._

 _As she opened her eyes and noticed onyx eyes staring into her electric blue eyes. She felt warm, she knew exactly who those onyx eyes belong to. She gave him her best warm smile and he smiled right back at her. He rarely gave smiles, but she was happy because this he gave her one._

 _She couldn't imagine her life without him. He grew in her heart and she couldn't that feeling away no matter what she did. She took notice that he was leaning in and she closed her eyes. She felt his lips against hers and she felt her heart about to explode. She slowly smiled through the kiss._

 _She felt complete with him in her life. She finally found someone besides her grandmother that gave her a purpose in life. She wasn't sure if he was going to leave her, but she had no intention of finding out, she had everything she needs with him. She pulled away and gave him another warm smile._

 _She wished this feeling never went away. As she got up and held his hand, she pulled him over to the river and he gave her a questioning look._

 _"What are you planning?" He simply asked._

 _She gave him a toothy smile and he chuckled a little. She pushed him towards the water and he caught himself and stood on the water. She playfully glared at him and he walked over to her and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the water._

 _"Itachi! Let me go!"_

 _He smirked at her. "I will just repeat after me, Itachi Uchiha is the hottest ninja ever to live." She laughed,_

 _"No!" She saw the smirk on his face as he put his hand on top of her head and pushed her underwater. She felt him let go and he laughed._

 _"Jerk! You drowned me." He threw his head back and laughed._

 _"No, I didn't." She laughed._

 _She pulled him to the water and he fell on top of her. Laughing and splashing water at each other. She wanted this to last. As they got onto the water, she felt cold and Itachi smiled at her._

 _"Let's head back to my house." She shook her head._

 _"I can't-"_

 _"My house is closer and if you don't want to catch a cold then I suggest coming over to my house." She sighed and nodded._

 _As they walked to Itachi's house, he stretched his hand out and offered to hold her head. She felt her face blush and accepted it. She felt her heart hammer against her chest._

 _She truly felt happy with him._

 _As they got to his house she looked around to see a mini Itachi sleeping on the couch. She raised her eyebrow and before she could ask, she already been answered._

 _"He's my little brother, Sasuke." She nodded._

 _As they went in his room, he handed her a dry shirt of his and shorts. She fiercely blushed and quickly shook her head._

 _"My mom's shirts are too big for you and it's the only option you have." She sighed and took the shirt._

 _"Where is your bathroom?" She asked._

 _"Pass the hallway and turn left." She gave him a smile._

 _"Thank you."_

 _As she got inside the bathroom, she slipped his shirt on and instantly blushed. His shirt was too big for her and reached mid thigh._

 _"Hello, you in there?" She heard the voice of none other than Itachi._

 _"I'm not coming out," She called._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"It's too embarrassing!" She said from the other side of the door._

 _"I bet you look fine." She sighed._

 _"Ok..." She opened the door to find Itachi standing there his eyes widened and she stiffened. Did he think she looked awful too?_

 _"You look amazing..." She blushed at his sudden compliment. She awkwardly played with the hem of his shirt while blushing fiercely._

 _"Thanks..." She quietly said. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand._

 _"I love..." She quickly looked up. She felt her heart about to burst._

 _"I love... that shirt on you. It suits you." She felt a grave disappointment._

 _"Thanks." She quietly mumbled._

 _They headed back to his room and she sat down on his bed. She liked his room. She looked around to see the room painted black and dark blue rug with a bookshelf, wardrobe, desk, and chair. She really liked his room. She laid down on his black covers and looked up at the ceiling._

 _"Hey, Itachi...?"_

 _"Hmm?" He asked as he turned his head._

 _"What's one thing you crave in this world?" He seemed to have a surprised looked on his face._

 _"Well...freedom I guess. What about you?"_

 _She sighed and looked up at black ceiling. "Finding happiness..." He smiled and sat next to her._

 _"I been thinking that too." She turned to see his onyx eyes staring deep into her blue ones and he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and sighed._

 _"I think I have fond my happiness." He muttered. She smiled and stared at him in the eyes. She felt her heart about to burst. She had found happiness as well with him._

 ***End of Flashback***

She felt her eyes water and broke down. She missed him so much. She needed him as much as she needed air and that was frightening. Why him? Why is she trying to find someone who willingly ran away? She had a reason. Because she loves him. She loves him more than anything in the world. She was determined to find him. As she packed her stuff and made a list of everything in order to track Itachi down.

 **Step 1- Find Kiyoko Mizutani**

 **Step 2- Find Sayori Sakagami**

 **Step 3- Find Erika Miyazaki**

 **Step 4- Assemble the team**

 **Step 5- Find a way into the Akatsuki**

 **Step 6- Find Itachi Uchiha**

She sighed to herself. This going to be harder than she thought. She closed her eyes imagining Itachi and smiled. As she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. As she walked outside she turned around and looked at her house one last time. She sighed to herself.

She was finally going get her wish. Her wish she told Itachi a while back. The wish they both shared.

 _Finding Happiness._


End file.
